To Save His Future
by dreamerwatergirl
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are working on their relationship but Sebastian is always there. Is there a reason? What is with Sebastian being a little overly touchy with Rory and what is this new parental feeling Klaine has for the boy? Can Rory and Joe stop Sebastian before Rory's parents are no more? Story is better than summary. Klory & Jamedecs & Roe, a little one-sided Sebastian/Rory
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is something that I kind of typed instead of doing homework which I really should be doing =s…. but oh well. Let me know what you think. But be nice. It is set right after Blaine's 'It's Not Right But It's Okay' song after he storms out, btw and I haven't been keeping up with season 4 so if Klaine broke up or something I don't want to know. Enjoy and sorry if it sucks.

I don't own Glee(if I did Rory would be in very single episode)

Blaine was simple furious. He didn't care about the mutterings he got as he stormed out of the choir room. All that was on his mind was the pain, anger and hypocrisy of it all. The pain and anger were obvious in the song. He had laid out those emotions flatly; there was no doubt about it. The hypocrisy, though, came from him. Could he get anger over this when he had been texting Sebastian for a time period? Was he just overreacting because someone was trying to steal Kurt away just like NYADA would? He wasn't sure if he wanted the answers anymore.

He was so consumed by his own thoughts that he almost didn't notice his name being called in the thick accent of the shy Rory Flanagan. The red and white hallways were emptying out and Rory was looking at him with concern. Blaine thought it was possible the boy was seeing smoke coming from his ears. He stopped short as Rory slung his messenger bag over his red button-up shirt and caught his breath.

"Rory, I don't have time right now." He started to turn on his heels but caught a glimpse of the shrunk back and hurt look on the Irish born face.

"Right, sorry, I just wanted to ask you a quick question." Blaine, out of the corner of his hazel eyes, raised any eyebrow and heaved a sigh, but the young one who was begin unusually straightforward continued.

"Is the room spinning to anyone else or could it just be me?" As if on cue he fell and fell fast. Only to stop when his head hit the tile with a soft and almost dull thud. It shocked Blaine as he turned his almost full attention to Rory. He seemed paler than before and to think of it his voice had been shaking slightly along with the rest of him. He thought back to Rory in the past few weeks, trying to find anything out of the norm. But was Rory really ever in the norm? That was a question for another time. The few things that come to mind are his breaking up (well more like getting dumped by Sugar), a few whispered conversations with Joe, and the most alarming was at Dalton. Blaine was headed there to wish Trent a happy birthday when he saw something that made him want to punch Sebastian in his smug little face. Rory and said smug face were talking seriously and as if they were old some- things (friends? Rory didn't look like he was talking with an old pal) about matters unknown to any but them, with Sebastian lounging on a coach and Rory standing until Sebastian wrapped his arms around Rory's thin waist and pulled him down. Rory had gotten quickly and did not look pleased. Something in the former Warbler told him that no one touches _his _Rory and that it wasn't the first time he had. That one thought scared Blaine into ignored the situation like he had chosen to ignore Sebastian's actions towards his most-often silent friend.

Blaine knelt down as Joe and Kurt ran through the now empty and darkened hall. Kurt had most likely followed Blaine out of the choir, which was expected, but Joe was odd. He barely talked the resident Teen Jesus but he seemed to make Quinn happier and stronger, so that was fine with Blaine. Joe slid down to Rory's side muttering something to quietly to hear, the hazel eyes were frantic. But the glares he shot Kurt and Blaine were enough to tell he was anger at someone.  
"Wake up, Rory. Please. Oh god this cannot be happening to him. Rory, please"

_So much for that rumor_, Blaine thought as Joe's voice broke his words and the rumor that he had never sinned before in his lifetime. Joe reached out and tapped his check gently but Rory was out for about a good ten minutes before coming to. Joe's

"Dad… Joe…" Rory brought a hand up to his head. His accent was thick but his words were clear. He had said 'Dad' with his blue eyes staring pleadingly at Blaine then to Joe as they fought to stay focused. Blaine's heart couldn't help but skip a beat, yet his mind faked a laugh and told him he was begin absurd. He went with the latter as Rory slowly shift to sit up with Joe's help. He was red with either embarrassment or pain. Joe's hand gripped his shoulder firmly the color was gone from his normally tan features.  
"Rory, you're awake" The younger two hugged as the hallway seemed to breathe again. The two held the most relief in it as Kurt and Blaine glanced at each other with a slight smile before remembering he was angry. Joe shut his eyes tightly before inhaling the smell of clovers and slowly letting go Rory.

"We have to tell them," Joe's eyes fixed on Rory and his voice seemed to be repeating only what he had said before.

"But the butterfly effect… it could ruin their lives... I don't want them to feel forced to," Rory excuses only drove Joe's eyebrow up further and the them to even more confusion.

"I don't want to lose you! Do you hear me? They don't either. Trust me." His words rang out loud and true and gave those totally out of the conversation the impression that this was not the first time the only recently best friends had this kind of pep talk. Rory did have a little problem when it came to realizing his self-worth. Kurt and Blaine saw that in Glee club on a regular basis between declining many solos and insisting he that he shouldn't be in any of the main numbers. The two convinced him times that he could and should be doing solos to which he would smile like a child on Christmas Eve.

"Fine but how? I mean it is insane, you know." Kurt shifted from his squatting spot by Joe and Rory's green converses to stand by Blaine. His eyes shown with worry more than a mere friend's would.  
"Do you know what they're talking about?" Kurt whispered, for he was completely lost.

Blaine could only shake his head as a response, which the oldest took as anger but in reality it was confusion. He some how found cold words to say though.

"Maybe you should ask Chandler?" Joe pulled Rory up only to have the slightly taller one stumble into the familiar cold metal as the fighting couple started to do just that fight. Joe slipped his arm around the red fabric as Rory's body shook and went weak. He was colder than when one should be with a heat beating faster than anyone's should. Joe gulped to find his throat dry. Worry for his future with Rory and Rory's had taken the blood flow, breath and salvia out of him. Rory's eyes fluttered closed and he flinched subconsciously.  
"Will you two knock it off? I swear to God. It's like dealing with children who have missed their naps." Joe stared at the upperclassmen, the anger from before overcoming the worry. His voice was serious and demanding as if someone's life was on the line and Joe would have been proud but now was not the time to dwell on that emotion and pride must be dwelled on to be pride. The scolded fell silent with guilt, surprise, and then getting a glimpse of Rory's unsteady breathing worry. It made them wonder how much sophomore's tone was actually telling.  
"What do we do?" Kurt wondered knowing from experience that the nurse was gone by this time.

"Take him some place to talk. Some place safe and quiet without a lot of any people." Joe knew the bullying schedules of McKinley from Rory. He knew that if they stayed in these empty witness-free halls much longer with Rory like this the hockey players would have a field day. That and he knew they needed time to explain and to be away from anyone that could overhear. That left Kurt and Rory's places out of the question but the offered place of Blaine's house, whose parent, that weren't around a lot to eavesdrop anyway, on a vacation to Peru.

"We can go to my house," The four headed toward Blaine's gray five-seater car slowly with the younger students in front and the older boys in back, following out of worry and confusion. The order switched as they got the car. Blaine slipped into the drivers seat and Joe helped Rory into the back along with himself. Kurt got in front and they drove in silence for a good five minutes. Rory and Joe had another silent, heated conversation. Rory's breathing returned to normal but he seemed tired and cold that left him wishing for thicker sleeves.

Blaine's family was to put it plainly rich. His house, home could never considered homely, was large and white. It rose to three stories and a security system that would make a federal bank jealous.

***DM*SL*DC*CC***

Joe and Rory sat on the edge of a white sofa while Kurt and Blaine sat in chairs facing them. Silence was driving them all crazy and it could be told as the glanced at each other waiting for someone to speak so they won't have to be the first.

"What were we talking about?" Rory's tone was playful.

"Yes, Rors what on earth were we talking about? It seems so strange. And who?" Joe matched him. This was the side more seen of the two as they gave a short laugh.

"Are you guys going to answer your own question because I wouldn't ask us." Blaine's curiosity wanted to now the answers but saw how nerves the two actually were as they glanced at each other and both nod encouragingly.

"Well the thing is, Dads, I'm your son." Rory stated simple with a small smile and a hand rubbing the back of his neck.

The silence was worse the second time around. Blaine hand through his gelled hair and Kurt's mouth hung open slightly. Joe smiled and placed a hand on Rory's knee without taking his eyes off of the newly named parents.

"What?" Blaine cut through confusion with the only response he could come up with.

" That's insane!" The words finally escaped Kurt's throat as he shook his head, thinking if he did the sentence would disappear and another one would take its place in his mind as if it was Magic 8-ball.

"Told you," Rory turned to Joe and reminded them all of the conversation in the hall. _This is what they had to tell, then…. WHAT? _Blaine could not understand it. _Was he from the future of something? _

"Are you from the future or something?" Kurt was Blaine's other half so it didn't surprise him that he had the same thought.

"Rory and I are kind of stuck here until we can undo the damage caused by Sow" Joe lifted his foot in pain after Rory shot him a death glare.

"Really you're going to bring up Seb right now, really?"

"This is some joke right? Am I being punked or something?" Kurt stopped shaking his head and started avoiding eye contact. Blaine felt just as skeptical of it and way picking at the skin beside his thumbnail.

"But it's true." Rory's voice broke on the last word and his face showed fear. Joe squeezed Rory's knee, he knew the fear was fear of rejection.

"Rory how hard did you hit head?" Blaine laughed at the notion. It was absurd, but was it?_ It was. _He decided with a light laugh but Rory didn't answer or smile. His pale face was saddened and serious to the point of ending Blaine's laugher.

"You adopted me six years ago today after my mother…. After she left too." Tears sprung for the ice blue eyes as for the first time said the truth about his mother. Kurt and Blaine had seen tears from Rory before he was homesick often and the two reminded him of home apparently. Joe wrapped a strong arm around Rory's shoulders and pulled him closer.  
"I have proof." He reached into the darken jean pocket and pulled out a white business card. He tapped in a few times and then handed it over to Blaine. Kurt stopped his pacing and sat next to Blaine, who was on the edge of his seat when the silent tears fell. It was no business card but a slick screen with a play button.

"This is the day you asked him if he wanted to be your son." Joe stated with a sly smile like it was his doing. Blaine pressed the button dully. He thought it wouldn't prove anything but he soon was staring at the screen intensely. They saw a small room that must have been a study on some sort for an old professor. _Two children sat on a brown leather coach that was placed front of dusty textbooks and an old faded globe. They looked roughly the same age, ten maybe. One had sharp features and a long brown hair, he was preached on the back of the coach facing the smaller one, who sat on the edge as if not to hurt the coach with his presences. He wore an old tatter pale orange jacket and dark jeans that made his brown hair lighter in front his blue eyes brighter. He listened to the other and replied quietly. _Blaine and Kurt glanced at Joe and Rory who looked back at them.

"_Joseph Evans! Get that hair out of your eyes this insist Mister." A bright voice scolded from behind the camera. It sounded like Mercedes but it couldn't be.  
"Oh honey let the boy has his hair. We had the phase." A blond man came into the picture as he pushed his own short hair around. The man was strikingly similar to the boy currently frowning and Sam but it couldn't be. The quieter one snickered, as the other had to fix his hair._  
_"I know, Sam but that doesn't mean I can't see my son's beautiful eyes once in a while." The camera came close to the said son and a dark hand re-fixed the stands.  
The blond sat down on coach as the camera was set on a desk and an African American woman in her earlier thirties maybe late twenties sat next to perhaps younger man.  
"So Rory, sweetie, are you excited to meet with the Hummel-Andersons again." The man, who was called Sam, asked kindly. The one addressed shoulders pushed forward as to hide himself as he blushed and looked down. He started to play with the metal circle that held the leather down and nodded meekly. Kurt and Blaine caught each other's eye when that was said. The woman in the video continued just as sweetly as her husband._

"_Do you think they'll adopt you this time, today?" _

_The boy didn't look up but shook his head. He felt eyes on him as he backed against the coach. _

"_Rory, why not?" Sam asked with disappointed and worried look in his eyes as he looked between his wife and the boy, who gave a weak shrug as a response.  
"Well, honey, they'll be here soon." She stood and pulled Sam over for a silent conversation._

"_You never know what will happen," The younger Joe watched his friend peel off the leather.  
"Sure I do, I won't be good enough to be adopted." He answered in his Irish accent to calmly for Joe's liking so he grabbed the boy around the neck and hugged him close. He feared almost that if he let go Rory would leave before even giving himself a chance. So he held the smaller boy down on the coach so that Rory flanked by his legs and his hands clamped to his shoulders. _

"_Listen to me. Give yourself a chance." He whispered and the other nodded slowly._

_With that two men walked into the frame going to Sam and the woman first, hugging them as if they were old friends_.

"_Mercedes," The taller one who bore kind pale blue eyes and slight smile made wrinkles hugged the woman. _

"_Kurt," She hugged back._

_The other two hugged but not as tightly. The other man was shorter with a bright orange bowtie and light green sweater vest. He had caring features and dark black slick hair. After Mercedes and Kurt finished their hugged she hugged the other, calling his name as well.  
"Blaine," At this the two watching the video glanced at each other again but turned back as the two older men turned to the boys sitting watching them. The men, called Blaine and Kurt, walked over to them saying a sweet hello to Joe and Rory. They stood back from them as Mercedes came next to her son and Sam grabbed a plain guitar from the corner._

"_We wanted to sing a song for you with that's alright?" The Kurt on the screen asked, his voice was the exact same as Blaine heard from his boyfriend a few moments ago. Rory nodded shyly. He sat with his hands pushed together in between his legs._ It struck couple watching the video unfold the only duet the Rory sitting in front of them had heard was Perfect by Pink and he was sitting the same way.

_Sam started to strum and Kurt started to sing. _

_**Made a wrong turn once or twice**_

_**Duck my way out blood fire**_

_**Bad decisions, that's alright**_

_**Welcome to my silly life**_

_He completed the steps to where what he hoped would be his future son and sat beside him. _

_**Mistreated, misplace, misunderstood, miss no way it's all good**_

_**That didn't slow me down**_

_**Mistaken, Always second guessing, underestimated, **_

_**Look I'm still around**_

_Blaine's voice joined in and as he sang he stood in front of the boy and emphasized his words his small bouncing._

_**Pretty, Pretty please don't you ever ever fell like you're else than less than perfect**_

_**Pretty, pretty please if you ever ever fell like you're nothing**_

_**You are perfect to me **_

_With that Blaine knelt and tapped the boy's nose. Rory blushed and smiled. Most people told the opposite._

_**You're so mean, so mean, when you talk, when you talk, m'bout yourself **_

_**You were wrong,**_

_**Change the voices, change the voices, in your head, in your head**_

_**Make them like you instead**_

_Joe nudged Rory, causing him to look up and then away with slight guilt_

_**So complicated, look how big you'll make it, filled with so much hatred**_

_**Such a tired game, it's enough, I've done all I can think of**_

_**Chased down all my demons, see you do the same**_

_**Ooooh oh**_

_Blaine took a seat on the other side of Rory. _

_**Pretty, Pretty please don't you ever ever fell like you're else than less than perfect**_

_**Pretty, pretty please if you ever ever fell like you're nothing**_

_**You are perfect to me **_

_He started his rap and lifted the ten year old onto his lap._

_**The whole world's scared so I swallow the fear **_

_**The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer **_

_**So cool and lime, and we try try try **_

_**But we try too hard and it's a waste of my time **_

_**Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere **_

_**They don't like my jeans; they don't get my hair **_

_**Exchange ourselves, and we do it all the time **_

_**Why do we do that? Why do I do that? Why do I do that?**_

_Rory was giggling a sweet giggle and smiling like this one song was the best thing on earth._

It made Blaine (the present Blaine) wonder what this little boy, whether he was Rory or not had gone through.

_**Pretty, Pretty please don't you ever ever fell like you're else than less than perfect**_

_**Pretty, pretty please if you ever ever fell like you're nothing**_

_**You are perfect to me **_

_Kurt and Blaine finished with a question._

"_Will you, Rory Flanagan, become Rory Hummel-Anderson? Because you are perfect to us." He responded slowly be wrapping his arms around Blaine's necks. Blaine pulled his now son close and Kurt joined for a family hugged. Joe was smirking above them and his parents were smiling, standing together. _

The video ended but the both kept staring at the card. They fought to accept this truth. They only looked up to see if the boys were really in front of them. They were. Blaine glanced at Kurt, who eyes were misty. Blaine's head filled with Rory's voice singing parts of 'Take Care of Yourself' and 'Blue Christmas', remembering how the boy had dictated both of them to his family, to Kurt and Blaine. Blaine's eyes misted as well.  
"Rory" Kurt's voice broke and he pulled his son into a hug as Blaine did too. This was still so weird, but something had always told the older two it was right. They had been there to support and protect Rory from Santana and the jocks. Blaine knew it when he saw Sebastian flirt with Rory and Kurt when the red rubber made red spill from Rory's nose. 'No one touches their baby_'_ Blaine thought as his mind finished accepting the strange and began to fill with question, some surprisingly to do with Sebastian.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt and Blaine watched in horror as their newly found son tried so hard not to cringe or scream out in pain. Joe still had arm around his shoulders and was watching his best friend double over onto him in pain. Rory had been having headaches; sure put it was nothing this bad. He said it was just the changes in his future but Joe was doubtful.

"Rory, sweetie, are you alright?" Kurt's eyes shown if worry as his parental insistent to hold.

"I'm fine, Papa. Really," Rory removed his head and hands from Joe's shoulders, as it seemed to pass.  
"He's lying." Joe confessed to earn him another glare.

"Really, dude? Really," He ran his hands through his hair.

"Yes. The last time you said that to your dads Sam beat you into the hospital."

"That was one time and-"  
"One time you were in the hospital. Doesn't mean it was first time he had hit you." He interrupted the Irish boy. Hazel locked on blue. The hazel screamed _I can't bare to remember all those times_. The blue was just searching for an answer. They stayed looking at each other until Blaine and Kurt caught on to what they were saying (and the look) with a glance.

"You were bullied? My poor baby." Kurt started to feel what his father had been feeling. The rage of someone laying a hand on his child raged through him.

"They think it's funny that the gay kid has gay dads." Joe's arm hung where it was and Rory crossed his arms over his chest.  
"I'm not the only gay person at school, what about you?"

"I don't think your dads need to know that."

"Wait, you… two… are gay?" Blaine had questioned Rory's sexuality but when Rory had gone after Sugar and Brittany he stopped. But he never would have guessed with Joe.

"Yeah, well… yeah" Rory was taken back by Blaine's question. His parents had always kind of known so that statement was shocking.

"Are you two dating?" Kurt asked with a knowing smile.

"Papa! No" _I hope yes._ Rory thought disregarded it. Joe would never.

"No," _Yes! _Joe thought. He was waiting for the right moment. Mostly out of fear, though. It was an easy thought but when it came to saying it or anything.

"But then why are dating Sugar and Quinn?"  
"That he made me do." Rory unfolded his arms.  
"I did not that was-" Joe started before Rory pulled him by the wrist into the kitchen.

"Excuse us, Papa and Dad, for a sec"

"Alright, Rory," Blaine watched as their conversation became tense and he soon got too worried about what the conversation was about that he turned to Kurt. His blue eyes showed amusement and worry.

"I'm sorry." His blues turned to face hazel. The words were genuine and Blaine knew that.

"I know and I should be the one apologizing I overreacted." The couple continued to make up for their sake while to the heat in the kitchen they were oblivious.

"Rory you have to tell them about Sebastian eventually. About what he did to you and probably their futures."

"I just don't… have to tell them." Rory stood trapped between the silver fridge and Joe. He simply looked up, to Joe's arched eyebrow. "I just don't want to." His voice was weak, he knew.

"What did he do to you? WHAT DID HE DO?" Joe screamed. He had seen the beaten bloody Rory but he never really knew what happened. It scared him because he cared about Rory. Ok, lets, face it. He loved Rory. It worried him into screaming.

Rory didn't get a chance to response before he fell to the floor clutching to his side.

**DC*DM*CC*SL*GG*CM**

Kurt and Blaine had gone to Blaine's room to talk things out. Rory was resting on the couch. Joe was outside talking to an old boyfriend.

"What I'm supposed to do, Cam?" Joe placed himself and his phone atop a cold rock.

"Just find him and kiss him," The hologram said with a smirk.

"I meant about Rory and-"  
"I know. I see the way you look at him. I saw the way you wanted to punch Seb even before we knew about the bruises. I know you love him. I saw it when we were dating. That's why we broke up." Cameron always seemed to know. The sun was setting and the only light was from the call.

"You said it was because we had different interests." Cameron was his first relationship and only. He had been heart broken for days after but Rory had sat with him, letting him cry and telling him that it just wasn't a right fit. Joe couldn't help but feel that at that moment that they fit. He never acted on it.

"And we do. Now, go find Irish and kiss him, before you find some other excuse not to!"  
"Thanks Cam."  
"You're welcome. Now go make him forget all about Sebastian." The call ended with that. Joe picked up his phone and started toward Blaine's mansion of a house.

**AT*THE*SAME*TIME***

Blaine left Kurt to get the door. It was none other than Sebastian Smyths himself. 'Oh my god. You think his name to many times and he comes,' Blaine thought as he leaned against the doorframe. He tried to be angry but he couldn't. Things were good, now. He had a son and he and Kurt were working things out.

"What do you want, Sebastian?"  
Rory had been woken up by the knocking and was standing behind Blaine, watching Sebastian.

"I want to talk to Rory."  
"Seb, you should leave." Rory wasn't going to waste time. Blaine pulled himself away from the door and looked at Rory. His face was numb. There was no expression to be found.

"Rors, please I just want to talk."  
"I'm serious. You should leave."

"Baby, can't we just talk?"  
"Wait! 'baby'? You two are dating?" This just got to weird for Blaine. The shorter boy excused himself to go tell Kurt, who would not be happy. With Blaine gone, Sebastian force his way into the mansion.

"Come on baby, can we talk?"  
"What is there to talk about, Seb?"  
"About us getting back together." He said it as if it was obvious.  
"There is no-" That was the last thing Rory was going to do.

Sebastian placed his hand over Rory's mouth. He forced Rory up against the wall.

"I'm not taking no for an answer, Rors." He leaned in and took Rory's wrists in one hand. He removed his hand and replaced it with his lips. Rory tried to struggle but it was no use all it got him was tighter grip on his wrists. He can smell the alcohol on Sebastian's breath. It was the same as the day they broke up.

"Come on, baby. Let's go have some fun." Sebastian didn't waste time opening the door and getting out of Blaine's house. By the time Joe got back, they were gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**I am in love with Damian's newest single and it inspired to write this Klory & Jamedces story. If you haven't heard it, go check it out. It is sooooo good! =D  
**"What do you mean gone?" Blaine wasn't hearing this. Man, he had to stop thinking that. Joe couldn't bring himself. Joe couldn't find words to say anything as he sat on the coach. Rory's phone beeped on the table but it only filled hollow silence. Joe grabbed it and clung to it. It seemed strange how much meaning the things actually held. The background photo was of him and Rory. Rory had on his dad's old pink heart sunglasses and they were making 'mock surprise' faces. He felt water build. The video hologram appeared in front of him. The devices started to speak.

"_Joe. I wanted to tell you something because I knowing me I probably haven't. By now I've gone back and I'm just going to live without you and whatever live I've been dealt."_

"No," Barely made it passed his lips as the music began and Blaine and Kurt hovered behind him. Music picks up.

"_You have done so much for me than I would have thought possible. You helped erase my mother's words. You were there for me. You're my best friend. I-I-I… I'm not good with words so, I'm going to do something you and my dads taught me. _

_**I'll sing it one last time for you**_

_**Then we really have to go**_

_**You've been the only thing that's right**_

_**In all a life time**_

Tears fall from hazel eyes.

_**And I can barely look at you**_

_**But every single time I do**_

_**I know we'll make it anywhere**_

_**Away from here**_

His voice echoed through Joe's mind as he remembered all those time he had Rory laughing or crying.

_**Light up, light up**_

_**As if you have a choice**_

_**Even if you cannot hear my voice**_

_**I'll be right beside you dear**_

His gaze focused on the floor before he looked up. There was a mist over his blue eyes.

_**To think I might not see those eyes**_

_**Makes it so hard not to cry**_

_**And as we say our long goodbye**_

_**I nearly do**_

Tears fell from both of them. Silent, shaking and betraying both of them.

_**Light up, light up**_

_**As if you have a choice**_

_**Even if you cannot hear my voice**_

_**I'll be right beside you dear**_

His message was clear but Joe wanted nothing more than the scream at the projection of lights at how much it wasn't true; at how much he had it wrong.

_**Louder louder**_

_**And we'll run for our lives**_

_**I can hardly speak I understand**_

_**Why you can't raise your voice to say**_

His accent was the only thing that separated Joe's thoughts and the lyrics.

_**Slower slower**_

_**We don't have time for love**_

_**All I want's to find an easy way**_

_**To get out of our little heads**_

He ran a hand through his brown locks.

_**Have heart, my dear**_

_**We're bound to be afraid**_

_**Even if it's just for a few days**_

_**Making up for all this mess**_

His piercing blue eyes spoke a simple sentence: "_I'm sorry but I love you". _

_**Light up, light up**_

_**As if you have a choice**_

_**Even if you cannot hear my voice **_

_**I'll be right beside you dear**_

He bit his lip and closed his eyes. Bowing his head the hologram disappeared.


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing and don't care if Klaine is no longer though of season 4 I've only seen Brittany 2.0. That song is Every Breath You Take (which I call the stalker song). **

Joe wiped his tears as he could feel that Kurt and Blaine were staring at him.  
"He's gone." His voice was just a whisper. Rory had thought about leaving that maybe it was better for Kurt and Blaine if they didn't adopt him. Even if it was worse for Rory. No matter how many different futures there were one thing was certain. Kurt and Blaine always go together in the end. The only thing Joe and Rory needed to ensure is that the two singers adopted Rory.

"Why?" Kurt asked not knowing any reason Rory would leave so soon.

"He probably thought he wasn't pushing for that best future for the two of you. But something doesn't fell right. Did he say anything when he woke up?" Joe stated simply setting down the phone. Blaine stood silent, remembering the last time he saw Rory. It was with Sebastian. He had left them to tell Kurt about it before the said Kurt found out another way but when he got back. He and Kurt kissed and the rest was forgotten about.  
"No. The last time I saw him he was with Sebastian." Blaine said finally answering Joe's question.

"What? No. No. NO!"  
"What?" Kurt asked hearing the worry in Joe's voice.

"Rory and Sebastian cannot be together. It isn't… safe…. For Rory."  
"What are you talking about?" Kurt questioned as the boy with dreadlocks filled with concern.  
"Rory and Seb dated once. But Seb was… he pushed Rory… he was too…. Rough… We're pretty sure he hit Rory and maybe more. Rory was in tears before I had the heart to push anymore. He wouldn't tell me. But Sebastian was persistent. He stalked Rory after they broke up. Even though the break up landed Rory in the hospital there was nothing we could do to keep him away." Kurt and Blaine were in stun silence. Blaine filled with a mix of guilt and rage.

"WHAT? WHY?"  
"SHOULDN'T HE HAVE BEEN ARRESTED OR SOMETHING?" Soon the silence was broken and both 'parents' shouted in anger.(Blaine first.)

"We tried but Rory's scum-bag of a birthfather was trying to get custody when the break up attack happened Rory's citizenship was in the balance and they couldn't charge Seb with anything. You guys got to keep Rory and the case with his birthfather was finished. Well once they found out the man worked for a human-trafficking ring that only wanted Rory to be the next attraction. That was two weeks before Seb showed up here." Joe explained and then it hit him. The video they took when Sebastian confronted Rory.

"Here this from that same week. I thought if he tried anything we could get video."

_Rory was standing in Sebastian's grip. The older boy held tight to Rory's arms and Rory just stared at him with wide eyes as they heard Joe and the fumbling of the camera. _

"_Cam, take this and keep it on Seb." Joe said before turning and walking in between Rory and Sebastian. "What do you want Sebastian?" _

"_Move it dreadlocks. I want to talk to my boyfriend." The dirty blonde's eyes were angry. _

"_I think you lost that chance because he doesn't want to see you." Joe's eyes were just as furious. Rory saw Joe's fist rise and he blocked Joe with his back. _

"_He's right Sebastian you should leave. Now!" Rory closed his eyes as the last word fell from his mouth. Sebastian screamed and Rory flinched. The older boy turned as started to walk a way. Rory went straight to Joe's arms. _

"_You can't hide from me Rory." Music began to play and Sebastian walked back to them. Rory faced him. _

"_**Every breath you take Every move you make Every bond you break Every step you take**_

_**I'll be watching you**__" Sebastian glanced at Joe. _

"_**Every single day Every word you say Every game you play Every night you stay I'll be watching you**__" Sebastian put a finger under Rory's chin but Rory pulled way causing Sebastian's eyes to narrow. He walked around the boy and sang in his ear._

"_**Oh can't you see You belong to me How my poor heart aches With every step you take**__" He wrapped his arms around Rory's waist. The younger one broke out of his arms and went to Joe's arms. _

"_**Every move you make Every vow you break Every smile you fake Every claim you stake I'll be watching you**__" _

"_Leave Sebastian. Now!" Rory's accent was thick but his words were clear. _

"_So you can cheat on me with dreadlocks."  
"It's not cheating if we're not in a relationship!" Rory got in his face trying to make it clear to him that he was nothing to the Irish boy anymore._

"_**Since you've gone I've been lost without a trace I dream at night, I can only see your face I look around but it's you I can't replace I feel so cold and I long for your embrace I keep calling baby, baby please... **__" Sebastian placed his tan hands on Rory's pale cheeks. Rory went tense again and pulled away. _

"_**Oh can't you see You belong to me How my poor heart aches With every step you take Every move you make Every vow you break Every smile you fake Every claim you stake I'll be watching you Every move you make Every step you take I'll be watching you I'll be watching you**__" The older boy circled him again and sang. Rory turned to leave but Sebastian stopped him. _

"_**Every breath you take Every move you make Every bond you break Every step you take (I'll be watching you) Every single day Every word you say Every game you play Every night you stay (I'll be watching you) Every move you make Every vow you break Every smile you fake Every claim you stake (I'll be watching you) Every single day Every word you say Every game you play Every night you stay (I'll be watching you)**__" A tear went down one of Rory's cheeks and he walked pasted Sebastian. The older boy just raised his voice and sang after him. _

"_**Every single day Every word you say Every game you play Every night you stay (I'll be watching you) Every move you make Every vow you break Every smile you fake Every claim you stake (I'll be watching you) Every single day Every word you say Every game you play Every night you stay (I'll be watching you)**__" Joe shot him a glance and walked after Rory. _

"_Serious not cool dude. Just leave Rory alone." The cameraman finished and the video ended._

"And that was the last we saw of Sebastian until he showed up in your time. Rory and I followed him when the pain started. He is changing things and Rory can feel the changes if they're painful that is." Joe ran a hand through is dreadlocks.

"WE HAVE TO FIND OUR SON! NOW!" Blaine shouted. He was going to kill that smug for hurting his baby.


End file.
